Books
Many books exist in both Sylvatir and Thirshalon. One of the largest and most important libraries in Iquai exists in Fallowfield, though much of the collection was destroyed in the fire caused by the Rorgh's attack. Another great library resides in the enchanted tower outside of the town of Westbridge. Many other libraries exist, in major cities and in the manors of wealthy nobles. Fallowfield's Library The following is a list of the books which The Children discovered in the Fallowfield Library. Books were never permitted to be taken from the Library, even to other parts of the Cathedrial. '' Thirshalon: The Ancient Scourge * A book detailing much geographical information about Thirshalon, including a map. Blood Arcana * A rare tome about a forbidden magical craft known as Blood Magic. Lost in Thirshalon after the arrest of The Children. On the Removal of Curfef * Informative book on the subject of removing curses, Oren was going to use this information to cure Votig. The Wellsprings * A book which explains the details regarding the Sylvatir Wellsprings. Lost in Thirshalon after the arrest of The Children. The Maker's Plan * Standard divine text Seat of the Sea * The Seat of the Sea is an owner's manual of sorts. It outlines the boat's name, basic operation of sails, and indicates the boat's purpose: an escape route for the Holy Seat in times of danger. The Sylvatir Atlas * Outlining maps of the world (that are several centuries old) and including very minor information about the other countries. The Maker's Goodness * Contain a history of the Maker's deeds on Sylvatir and may include some passages referencing Kunalchusi. It seems remarkably old. Adani Pender's private library ''During his time living at the tower, Oren read many books. The following is a list of books noted in the story. Botany * Details of many plants are found in this book, but most importantly it held a page on Blood Lotuses and explained that they need blood in their water in order to grow. Oren tore this page from the book when he left home. The page is currently lost, but the book remains in the library. Hysteria * A book explaining the details of female anatomy and how to pleasure a woman sexually, in order to cure the made-up ailment "hysteria." Shadow Arcana * A book Oren read to learn his Shadow spells Fire Arcana * Eliam received this book from Oren in order to improve his fire magic. How to Play the Lute * Oren lent this book to Eliam during their stay at the tower, it teaches the reader how to play the lute. Eliam was able to improve his performances using this book. Courtship * Oren tried to learn courtship from this book, but unfortunately the information was a little archaic and provided no help. Medical Books * Many books on first aid and medicine exist in the library. Oren used them to become a doctor. Arcane Lore Books * Many books on magic exist in the library. Oren learned much about arcane lore from these books. Mountainspeak Dictionary * Aided in the translation of Gwen's letter from Abigail Thirshalon Several books were discovered in a bookstore in the city of Ariglodo. The Maker's Judgments The Past Patriarchs Travel Guide to Ilemashi Misc. Blue Cookbooks * Three cookbooks with blue covers, found in the Cosette family home in Tezef. One of them had its pages ripped out, which were handed over to the Elyde. The books contain coded information regarding Cerena Cosette's secret alchemical recipes. Trelor's Journal * A journal kept by one of the founders of The Lyriad, Trelor Hanbeck. Presumably in the possession of Samson upon his death. Current location unknown. A Book about Clouds * Elise has this book in her inventory. The Holy Maker's Historia * A holy book of the religion of The Maker in Sylvatir. It explains how the world was created. Novels In addition to useful tomes, there are also several named novels within the worlds of Sylvatir and Thirshalon. The Seventh Judgment * A Novel Meet Me By the Beck * A Romance Novel Meadowgrovan Masquerade * A Romance Novel Temptations of the Past * The story of a wizard who travels back in time, and ends up falling in love, even though he can't stay long. The Voyage in Velvet * "A sinful escape into the world of Dallos." - The Capital Post Category:Item